


Long Distance

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Second Person, Surrealism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Another step straying from the path.





	Long Distance

hes sent you away across the land to the very far reaches of it he leaves you with your instructions he leaves you with nothing else you wonder how long it has been since your name has last crossed his mind

you return loyal dog tail curled obedient its what he wants what he is bored by every march is a step further towards your irrelevancy. Soon you will return, and there will be nothing left for you to latch onto and what will you do then? What will you do without scratches on your skin and bruises along your thighs and the ache that comes from belonging here at his feet. You will not think of that because that day will never come.

you pretend to believe yourself


End file.
